The Gift
by Esgalordwen
Summary: The story of an elfs "gift" of foresight. Being an Elven princess comes with a price. A price that could harm those arround her and those she loves.
1. The Beginning : Chapter 1

The "Gift"  
  
(N/A : Well here it is, I was finaly convinced to start putting my storys on here. Im always looking for what you think of my storys. Pls R/R and tell me what you think ^_^ your comments keep me writting)  
***What is the definition of Foresight? Forsight, the ability to envision possible future problems or obstacles. But what if these visions were not possible at all? What if they WERE the future...?  
  
What if these visions come true in one way or another?  
  
This is the story of that "gift"....***  
~*The Beginning : Chapter 1*~  
  
"Ada?" Melina questioned in her small childish voice, while peeking in her fathers room. The nights air was cold againts her pointed elf ears and small toes as she curled them. Her father slept on. Melina shook her fathers arm slightly and uttered his name again.  
  
Orendlor turned over onto his side to see his daughter shivering in her small night gown, he furrowed his brow in concern.  
  
"Mani naa ta?"  
  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
  
He held his arms out welcomingly as she came forth. With a little bit of effort, the elf lord lifted her up and tucked her in the bed with him amoungst the silk sheets.  
  
"What troubles you my angel?" he asked, thankful for small problems to solve now after a lifetime of complications.  
  
"I had a bad dream" she replied as she steared blankly into the distance as if to remember it all over again. Orendlor let out a sigh and held her while stroking her dark hair.  
  
"Papa....it was about Nuelen"  
  
His eyes widdened.  
  
"What about Nuelen?" Orendlor asked as he became a bit concerned  
  
Melina's eyes closed as she furrowed her brow. "Hes in trouble"  
  
"Nonsense" her father said, pushing it aside. "What possibly could be wrong with Nuelen? Hes night next door."  
  
"Papa please" she begged him while pulling on his sleave again.  
  
He sighed at her pout. "Alright we will go," Orendlor sat up in bed and got out. Melina climbed out herself. The elf lord made his way across the room light by moon light and out into the hall. As he just about reached Nuelens door there was a thud.  
  
"Nuelen?"he questioned and opened the door with a creek to find him passed out on the floor.  
  
Nuelen was the families bond elf. He had served them ever since the year of the first age. Now he layed with his green fixed into shadow. Orendlor immediatly used his mind to contact the cities nurse while he checked his pulse. A short time after, a doctor and some medical staff came to Nuelen's room and took over. The elf lord stood up and wiped a hand over his brow.  
  
He looked behind him, Melina stood in the doorway bitting the finger of the left hand losely. Her dark hair fluttered in the nights cool breath...  
  
That was the first foresight that noticably came true...  
Mani naa ta = What is it 


	2. Maybe Today : Chapter 2

~*Maybe Today : Chapter 2 *~  
  
The next of Melina's days were spent at Nuelens side. While healing himself within the dark void of emptiness and confusion. There was not a single moment when the lord passed his room that his daughter could not be seen. Sitting on the edge of his bed with her tiny feet dangling over its edge is where she spent more of her timel If not there she would be gazing up at him on his wooden chair or curled up asleep at his side.  
  
Orendlor peeked into Nuelens room. He smiled softly to find his daughter already out of bed, taking her favorite spot on his bed. Autumn was fast approching. The leaves of the elven wood began to shimmer golden rays as the waters cooled. A gentle breeze swept from the east and russled the white binds.  
  
"Morning papa" the tiny elf wispered to him. "Quel amrun amin aranel" Orendlor walked over to her, kissing her brow. "Maybe today will be the day" Melina suggested "Maybe Melina" he replied, placing a hand on the bond elfs forehead. He did feel much better then what he had that night. No one was sure what caused his illness but were greatful the little elven princess somehow knew.  
  
"Come, breakfast is ready" "But papa I just-" "No buts" he said sternly. "Now come along"  
  
Melina did as she was told by her father and jumped down off the bed with a thud. The elf lord ushered her into the hall as she headed back to her room.  
  
"And put some shoes on" he called after the sound of her bare feet on the wood. He grinned to himself and shook his head as a figure came from behind him.  
  
"Do you always have to be so perfect?" A female voice spoke. "Im not" he chuckled and turned to face her. "Then what would you call it?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
Orendlor grinned at his wife. She was an elf from the woodland realm of Silvermist. Jer hair was light brown, several shades then his that flowed freely down her back. The sides were braided into a longer braid in the back as a band of starlight mounted upon her brow. Her blue eyes lit up her face as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for an andswer.  
  
"Amin mela" he smiled. Serina shook her head with a warm grin upon her cherry lips. "Come, we are expected"  
  
--  
  
Amin mela- my love 


End file.
